Boston Tea Party
by Yuriko
Summary: A young girl's point of view of the Boston Tea scene


So your wondering why I'm posting this story huh? Well I had Us history GT last year and had to pick an event in United States history that dramatically changed the lives of many American families. What better way than to decide upon an event that's consequences brought around the revolutionary war? Enjoy, P.S. I decided to add some funnies, or rather one funny to brighten the tone of the short story. Enjoy, or rather clench your teeth because this is unfortunately something you can use in History class, the horror the horror. Gomen/ Sorry I'm just so hyper. Here it is now. -Yuriko  
  
  
  
THE BOSTON TEA PARTY  
  
  
  
An eerie glow seemed to come from the full moon. The cloudless dark expanse only seemed to enhance it. A feeling came from the back of my mind that whispered quietly to me. It said that the events that would come after this frigid dreary night would not leave the town the same. I recalled what had happened only a few concise hours ago.  
  
" Merrique, would you be a dear and go fetch your brother from thee stables?"  
  
"Yes ma'ma." I replied, my French accent shining through my words telling in a most obvious way that I was not native to America.  
  
The high noon sun shined down on me relentlessly leaving me visionless for a few minutes. Inside our mansion shadows still crept around silently throughout the house. My ma'ma had a curse put on her skin, which made her extremely venerable to the light. Pa'pa had once told me that if she were to have the sun caress her face she would be unable to open her lovely blue eyes for a few days. This would be due to her face being so swollen. Finally the sun's light receded and I was able to see.  
  
I brought up my sky blue satin skirts dripping with Victorian lace and at a decent pace for an 1st class lady made my way to the stables. Fortunately the horses were kept only a few blocks from where I was.  
  
My brother had decided to buy a racehorse yesterday and was finishing the written documents of ownership. At last I was there, the bright yellow and maroon colored sign greeted me, beckoning for me to come in.  
  
Lifting my head up a bit and took small steps toward the man in the distance that looked to be the headmaster. How I figured this out was the quality of the garb he was wearing. Although it looked quite fancy it was very durable so nothing would wear out quickly.  
  
Apparently the headmaster had noticed me and decided to greet me.  
  
"Milady what are you doing in such a dreadfully dirty place?" he inquired.  
  
"I have come to fetch my elder brother, Dominque."  
  
" The blond headed lad with the green eyes?"  
  
"Yes, that is my brother."  
  
"I shall get 'im for you." He said. The man turned 'round and promptly left.  
  
A few minutes passed before my brother strolled into my view. Dominique's eyes shone a bright emerald green, his pale gold hair that was about shoulder length, as was the fashion now a days. Complimented his highly protruded cheekbones covered by very pale ivory skin. He was dressed in a light green overcoat and vest. His breeches were white as well as his shirt. A leather book bag rested on his left shoulder and a cloth bundle that undoubtedly inside was protecting something of value was balancing underneath right his arm.  
  
"Alas, my little sister has finally come to collect me." He said as I saw a little twinkle shine from a very dark part of his eye.  
  
I wondered what he had done to get that twinkle. He usually got one when he was planning on doing something drastic and would most likely get in trouble for it.  
  
Still curious about the look in his eyes I asked him. " Can we return ourselves to the mansion now?"  
  
He nodded and told me to wait a moment because he had to collect some things. Later, on the walk back to the house we were having a conversation about the Parliament which was indeed not complimenting them, when all of a sudden a scruffy looking German Shepard started barking at my green eyed companion.  
  
"What tis with you, drunken dog." He muttered under his breath as he glanced both ways. Not detecting me looking he stuffed whatever was in his cloth bundle into his leather case that was strapped to his shoulder. Just as he was stuffing the bulky matter in something fell out, a headdress to be exact.  
  
The headdress was of course Indian, but was a poor example of one almost as if someone made it, someone from one of the colonies. It was basically a piece of leather in the shape of a band with 2 painted feathers, their edges dipped in red. Red was the color of war and revenge.  
  
As basic as it was I knew just at that moment what my elder brother was going to do. I had heard some rumors 'round that the sons of liberty were going to raid some British ships that were receding in the harbor.  
  
Just, now I knew where my brother had been going 2 nights a week for the last 6 months. He had joined the Sons of Liberty and was going to contribute to their rumored campaign.  
  
"You won't tell will you?" A voice intruded, breaking up my thoughts and bringing me back to the present.  
  
"No,.of course not." I replied hastily He sighed and then as if debating over something important, finally he began.  
  
"I joined the Liberty group seven and half months ago. I joined because I was angered that the British were threatening father's business. They knew that he was buying and selling smuggled goods.."and so he began to tell his tale.  
  
By the end of that hour I was set on attending the demonstration. This event was going to make the British see with clear eyes that we wanted representation from the colonies in the Parliament and that we were not afraid to do anything in our power to make it possible for that to occur.  
  
A few hours had passed before 6 o'clock had come around. At 6:05 pm my door was sharply knocked on in a brisk matter. I got out of my chair and laid down my incomplete embroidered handkerchief and my teacup that still was nearly full of smuggled black Chinese tea beside my teacakes.  
  
I answered the door to be greeted with a poor impression of a Native American warrior.  
  
"Are you prepared to go now?" It asked.  
  
In reply I nodded and we both joined the large body of people from different classes all hoping to get a good show at the Tea Party. The crowd of people gathered at the port and watched as the "Indian warriors" got into small boats, the type of boats used for leaving and returning to ships. 10-15 men were crowded onto each of the 6 boats. Unfortunately it took them a while to get to the ships due to the immense weight on each of the boats the lack of paddles and over crowding.  
  
After 10 minutes though all of the boats had arrived to one of the three destinations. All of the men had arrived safely on the ships, except for one lone raven-haired man who was still on the boat, who was hitting his friend with a paddle. The blond haired friend who was halfway up the rope to the ship finally go tired of the beating and decided to retaliate.  
  
In which he jumped from the ship's rope ladder to the boat. The boat, unable to hold the sudden impact the 150 pound teen tipped over sending both of the inadequately dressed teens into the water.  
  
Shrieks that sounded light music filled the air as the ice cold water touched bare flesh. The on looking crowd cringed as they imagined themselves in the same position. Fortunately, luck was on their side, as a strawberry-orange haired large burly Irishman, who was also in the garb of an Indian, rescued the two shivering teens from the icy harbor water.  
  
After they were brought onto the ship called the Eleanor they were what looked like scolded, for the orange haired man was shaking his index finger at them as if it were a sword. Many of the members of the crowd giggled of chuckled at the picture before them including myself.  
  
3 minutes had passed before the man had finally, but slowly put down his finger and uttered what looked like a sigh. The big man turned around and bellowed something that made 30 or so odd men jump and start handling the barrels of tea. The sound of hatches was barely heard.  
  
As the first package of tea was cast into the water the on looking crowd was in up roared as they whistled and hollered in joy. The men, women and children began to dance around in excitement. The crowd of cheering people gave even the shyest members of the Liberty group the courage to start throwing whole barrels and broken ones along with the packages of tea into the salty tea.  
  
As time passed the water became quiet violent as it churned and frothed. White and blue-black water mixed with every object that bombarded its surface every few seconds. There was so much tea in some places that because of the natural harbor's quiet shallow bottom the packages of tea were able to stack on top of each other.  
  
Time progressed, after 3/4ths of the tea was in the water, the bundles of tea cast out began to start toppling onto the decks of the ships. This was due to the enormous piles of tea and broken barrels that were in the water.  
  
Many of the disguised men decided to take barrels of tea to deserted parts of the ship, where the tea right outside of the ship was not even on the surface. There they began their work again.  
  
Many of the people on the 3 ships did not throw tea off of the ships. Instead their job was to, with large branches push the dry tea down into the water so that none of the tea would be salvageable. . By the end of 3 hours or by 9 o'clock the three ships called the Dartmouth, Eleanor and the Beaver were completely emptied of their barrels of tea.  
  
  
  
The Tea Party was uninteresting for some people in some places, for hearing anything at all was difficult for a quantity of the time it was dead silent. Though as uninteresting as it was for some people there were some very amusing events that happened in the events of the on watching crowd.  
  
Most of the events were not amusing for the people who had to endure them though. The two rowdy Indian garbed teens almost drowning and rescue had left many people with smirks of amusement on their face.  
  
The tea that had been piled so high off the surface of the water causing it to literally fall back to where it had been thrown had given the ending result of loud bellows of laughter that echoed off into the blue watery expanse and beyond.  
  
Two people had been beaten for stuffing their pockets full of loose tea. Before the gathering at the harbor, everyone had been warned not to take any of the East India Company's tea or they would suffer severe consequences.  
  
The Tea party was over and as everyone left the port a cry was heard that said "No taxation without representation." Those words were the strongest words I had heard in the months to come. Those words later led us into battle.  
  
After that December night Britain closed the Boston Harbor until the goods were paid for in money. The tea were paid, but in blood, the blood of the Americans.  
  
The Intolerable Acts closed the Boston Harbor with the Boston Port Bill, Quartering Act: Established March 24, 1765. This bill required that Colonial Authorities to furnish barracks and supplies to British troops. In 1766, it was expanded to public houses and unoccupied buildings, and was updated again June 2, 1774, to include occupied buildings.  
  
Administration of Justice Act: Effective May 20, 1774. This bill stated that British Officials could not be tried in provincial courts for capital crimes. They would be extradited back to Britain and tried there. This effectively gave the British free reign to do whatever they wished, because no justice would be served while they were still in the colonies.  
  
Massachusetts Government Act: Effective May 20, 1774. This bill effectively annulled the charter of the colonies, giving the British Governor complete control of the town meetings, and taking control out of the hands of the colonialists.  
  
Quebec Act: Established May 20, 1774 This bill extended the Canadian borders to cut off The western colonies of Conn. Mass. and Va.  
  
This was also the last string left that held Britain and America together. When Parliament passed its final law America declared war on Britain and that fragile string was severed.  
  
As America struggled to gain its freedom, my brother and Father died honorably fighting for the freedom of our country, the United States.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Now that wasn't too bad was it? Okay maybe it was, I promise I won't do anything like this again and I will get back on track with my Sailor Moon/ DBZ crossover featuring the couple Usagi also known in English as Bunny or Serena/ juunanago/ android 17 story that hasn't been updated in a long while. Yes I know that the 2 characters haven't met yet, they will soon..or maybe later ^Mini Vegeta hits Rina on the head^ Okay soon, owww ^puts an ice pack to head injury^ "Nasty vicious little guy isn't he? MY question is how can Bulma stand him?" Rina mutters, that hurt you know you really are not nice. P.S. If I do this again feel free to email me and scold me if I don't have another chapter out by the next week, k? By the way if anyone wants me to review their story just email me, k? -Yuriko P.s.- Have a great day everyone. Minna-san konban wa -Yuriko* 


End file.
